Fears
by RalitsaR
Summary: Scene 3: In the end, it doesn't even matter. /Short SasuSaku stories/AU/Rated from K to M.
1. Scene 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Fears**

 **Scene 1**

The music was loud, she couldn't even hear her own thoughts, but she was here because of him. Sasuke.

Sakura Haruno, at the age of 18 she goes to her ever first club. Her boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha made her go, 'to try it out and have some different kind of fun with him for once' he said, so she did. She called her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, to help her pick an outfit and do her make up. Sai, Ino's boyfriend drove them all to the club, he wasn't gonna drink anyway.

She was sitting in a booth with all her friends and Sasuke right next to her, giving her a drink that wasn't a virgin. They could see the dance floor perfectly. She was suddenly yanked into Sasuke's lap with her back to him. He whispered in her ear how sexy she looked with the little, tight, black skirt and how he wanted to see her dance for him, so she did. She gave him a dirty lap dance following the beat of the music. He was giving kisses all over her shoulder and neck, talking to her how much he liked her in so little clothes and looking so seductive.

She turned and kissed him, roughly, desperately. Her tongue lapping on his lips wanting entrance. He gave it to her and took control over the kiss with ease, making her come to jello in his hands.

They parted and Sakura got up to get something to drink telling him she'll be back. She went to the bar, ordered her drink and waited a bit, she turned to Sasuke but was ... disappointed to see him looking at other women dancing near him. She walked back sitting next to him and smiled pleasantly at him, he only smirked. They drank some more and Sakura saw his gaze linger in the crowd to a girl with flaming red hair.

She felt sick. She couldn't breath properly. She felt like something heavy was on top of her lungs, denying her to take a deep breath. She knew it was jealousy and ... hatred. Not for the girl, not for Sasuke.

For herself.

She felt so insecure. So fucking ugly. All the things she could see Sasuke not liking about her body flashing in front of her face. Sometimes he would let go of the stoick look and show his true feelings. When they were alone and she made something, showed him something on her body, or his eyes lingered on a spot with a scrunched nose and narrowed eyes, she knew that look. The look of disgust. She could feel herself getting dizzy, wanting to cry. She was always weak when it came to pleasing somebody and when she didn't make somebody happy enough, she put all the blame on herself for being so fucked up. Not good enough, not right!

It made her feel so ugly, so unwanted. Imperfect. So much to look at that wasn't right. Not right.

She told her friends she needed a bit of fresh air. She moved through the crowds, the same words going inside her mind like a mantra.

Not good enough.

 _Not_ good enough.

 _ **Not**_ good enough.

 _ **Not good ENOUGH!**_

Air. Fresh air going in her lungs. Thats all she felt after she made the first steps out of the club. She felt the burning sensation in her eyes, but willed her tears away, Ino put a lot of effort and work to make her look pretty. She was gonna suck it up and NOT cry!

Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and she flinched to the person. Eyes blacker than midnight, greeted her.

 _Sasuke ..._ she whispered his name lovingly, like always.

 _Let's ditch this place ..._ he would say with a genuine smile and she would nod and go anywhere with him.

 **A/N: This is gonna be short stories of all the feelings that I have, but never share. The main characters will always be Sasuke and Sakura. The plots will be different depending on my moods. The stories might be long or really short, like this one. I will not update frequently.**

 **-RalitsaR**


	2. Scene 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Fears**

 **Scene 2**

Do you ever get that desperate feeling to want somebody. To feel them, not only by being there, touching hands or lips. No, skin deep.

The feeling to have them buried inside of you and never let them go.

I was having one of those moments. Sasuke was working so I was gonna see him later tonight. Can you believe it? That's so long! But I will wait. I always wait.

With the passing hours the need became so unbearable, the feeling of being empty was killing me. Most of the time I don't touch him as much as I wish, he isn't the type to crave touching, but when he does, I give him my all. I strive for his pleasure, the way he looks and the noises he makes are all I need sometimes.

Am I that lonely? Do I really need this so much? I do. It feels like home when he is buried inside of me. I know it sounds dirty, but it's true! Most of the time I only want him inside, just to make sure he's real.

There are moments where I want him to give me as much as attention, love and care as I give for his pleasure ... but I guess he doesn't want to.

He's home and I can't stop my kisses and undressing. He doesn't protest, he seems to be sharing the same need as I. We don't even get past the hall before he's deep inside of me.

I've been waiting all day and the moment I feel him, I scream my lungs out. The feeling is overwhelming and I'm already dripping just from a little kissing and having him shove himself so deep in me I can't seem to breath.

Having him so close is driving me insane. His scent, touch and warmth is making me shake against the wall. I can't stop my panting and load moans every time he thrusts inside.

He's biting my shoulder and neck putting something permanent, even for a week, on me. Marking and showing me I'm his. He might not touch me the way I do, but he showed me every single time how much he loves me in his own insane way.

I hear his grunt every single time my foot goes higher and I squeeze him inside on reflex.

He gets even more wild with his moves and in a hurry puts my leg down, turns me around and starts to pump inside of me from behind. The angle is different and I can feel him hitting a new spot. A better one. It's making me scream up to the gods, begging him for release.

Just before I see stars he stops. My mood drastically changing to one of anger. But before I can tell him were to shove it he pulls back and I feel empty again. He grabbes my chin and kisses me while cupping my burning place. I moan and his fingers do magic, again I'm ready to burst, but he stops!

He dragges me to the living room and pushes me to lie on the sofa as if I'm siting in a slouched position. He grabbes my ankles and spreads my legs high in the air showing him my dripping essence and needy mouth. He pushes into me and for the hundred time I scream his name.

This time he doesn't stop. And this time I dont see stars, I don't burst. No. When I close my eyes I see only white, chills go up and down my spine, my toes curl and can't seem to feel what is up or down. My brain turns to mush and I don't feel his heated stare nor the way I claw at his hands.

When it passes I look deep into his eyes, he's thrusting becomes even faster and harder, he's close and I want him to feel what I did as fast as possible. The next moment his thrust lose rhythm, he's making growling sounds deep in his throat, then he moans and pulls away, hot lava goes all over my stomach and chest. We both try to catch our breaths.

He gets up and gives me his hand. I take it and stand up with quivering legs.

 _I'm home._ he says.

 _Welcome home._ I say and he gently tugs me to the bathroom for a second much more gentle and unhurried moment together.

 **A/N: Frustration sometimes gets the better of people. A real quickie because my next long one-shot has been bugging me and I can't seem to put my words the way I want them, so this short little thingy came out. Ta-daa! Review!**

 **-RalitsaR**


	3. Scene 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song 'In the End' by Linkin Park.**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku? NaruSakuSasu? Idk**

 **Rated: T**

 **Fears**

 **Scene 3**

Waking up sooner than the genjutsu should have left her asleep was a surprise to everybody around Sakura.

The moment she opened her eyes Kakashi was looming near her face "Sakura?" he mumbled.

"I have to go" was her answer.

"Go? Go, where?"

"I have to go" she stubbornly repeated and got on her shaky feet, the silver haired shinobi stabilized her with a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed him away. "There's no time" She activated her seal yet again and leaped to the location he saw the boys leave for.

Kakashi wanted to go with her, but didn't have the energy to move, so he sat back down and prayed they all came back to him, alive and whole.

.

She was pushing herself to the limit, but in the end, does it matter?

She knew in her heart that something was very wrong. She felt the chilling cold dread cover her body, the feeling that just told her that her boys might not come back, so she woke up. Her inner came out of nowhere, pulled her from the black abys and pushed her out in the world with only words of hope and 'please, save them.'

She was on top of the valley looking over the ruined statues of Hashirama and Madara, the sunset on her back making her hair look as if it caught on fire. Down low she could hear the chirping sound of Chidori and nothing else.

Hope was a funny thing, she was hoping that they would just be out cold from knocking their heads for a bit, awaiting her arrival to heal them and go on with life like they should. But as I said, hope was a funny thing. No, they weren't smiling and waiting for her. They were killing each other.

The next seconds were like a blur, but it all fell in place so right that she could see everything, frame by frame.

Sasuke, jumping with his Chidori at Naruto and the blonde doing the same, but slowly forming the Rasengan.

It took her one second to jump in-between the powerful jutsus. It took Naruto and Sasuke four to realize what was happening. The jutsus collided with her body and bright light enveloped and destroying everything inside of the valley.

.

When everything was cleared and quiet, in the middle of it all was Sakura, spilling blood everywhere with each inhale, the Yin Seal protected her from blowing up, but she didn't have enough chakra to close the gaping holes in her body. Naruto and Sasuke were both kneeling on her sides, both in shock, unable to understand that _this_ actually happened. She sacrificed herself for them, showing no fear while being in the middle of their finishing moves.

"Sakura" Naruto's hoarse voice was finally heard, so pained and just horrified. No way was this happening, he couldn't even feel the loss of his two fingers during the explosion.

The blonde hiccupped and put the bleeding blossom gently in his arms. Sasuke, he just had a blank look, his eyes turned to stone, red stone, he couldn't even believe he had enough chakra to activate his sharingan, but it was on and remembering every curve of her face, every splatter of blood, the color of her hair.

"I'm here …" her eyes opened slightly looking up at azure blue, filled with tears and heartbreak.

"Why?" Naruto whispered, his tears dripping onto her dirty cheeks, cleansing them and showing milky skin underneath "Why?!" he screamed this time, not being able to understand how this could happen and with what brains did she dare do such a thing.

"I-I love you, both …" blood churned from her mouth stopping her for a second "so much … I would do any-anything for you … to be safe."

"No, no, no, no, you can't do this! Don't! Stop it, heal yourself damn it!" his grip on her arm tightened "Please, Sakura-chan … please heal yourself" his forehead touched hers, begging for something, anything to happen, to save her.

A drastically cooling hand touched his cheek moving his head away from her. All he saw from his tears were her bottle green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Naruto … I'm afraid I can't do that anymore." His mouth went slack and his brows furrowed "I'm sorry" her hand continued to cares his cheek, rubbing away the tears.

"Sasuke" she could feel him, but he wasn't in front of her like she wished he was "Sasuke" she called again, hoping he understood her plea.

And he did, he came closer to her side, finally showing his face to her.

Her hand slipped from the whiskered cheek and touched his, the Uchiha flinched, but did as she wished.

"I've tried so hard and got so far … please" she grimaced and coughed a thicker blob of blood, her breathing became raged, but she didn't give up "P-Please, help Naruto … become the Ho-" more coughing, more blood, he could feel all the little splashes touching his bare hands, hands that unknowingly had grabbed her whole arm in a tight grip "Hokage! He is supposed to be. He is meant to be."

Something hot rolled down from his left eye, Sakura brushed it away and gave a beautiful smile, just for him, like in the old days when they were gennin.

"It's okay. I don't feel the pain anymore." He could hear Naruto crying even harder from her words.

"Promise … to protect Konoha" her eyes glossed over with unshed tears "To find happiness, like I promised you"

"How can I find it, when you promised to give it to me?" his voice was even worse than when Naruto first spoke, he felt like he was losing something very important all over again. His family, he was losing his family, the only chance he had of ever being happy.

"Silly … I can't give it to you anymore … I tried, now it's your turn" He felt more hot tears roll down his cheeks, how could she just do this and leave? How dare she?

Her hand slipped from his cheek and grabbed his uninjured hand, she did the same for Naruto. Her green eyes skipped from one face to the other, a gentle smile still on her face, her tears still unshed.

"I … I think it's time." She whispered.

"No, no, wait, we can bring you to granny and she'll fix you, I promise, please, just fight it!" Naruto pleaded with her, trying to grip on slippery straws that wouldn't do anything "Please fight, Sakura-chan! Please, don't go!"

"I'm sorry, I can't fight anymore." She wished she could, wished she was with her boys, but her time was up.

"I'll wait for you, Naruto, Sasuke … Please make me wait many, many years and tell me stories of how you both grew old." Sakuras eyes saw the last of her boys and uttered a quiet 'I love you', her lids closed and with that her tears fell, her breathing stopped.

End.

 **A/N: I was reading a story in which Sakura sacrifices herself, but it was … not how I saw it so I just wrote this little thing. It was very on the moment type of situation and it just took me 3 hours, also I was listening to Linkin Park - In The End (Jaydon Lewis 'Tribute' Remix), which strangely motivated me toward this dark, dark theme. Thank you so much for reading, please do tell me what you think!**

 **-RalitsaR**

 **Rest In Peace, Chester.**


End file.
